Minerva and the Yakko
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Minerva and Yakko are dogs. When Minerva falls out of the car on the way to the dog show, she meets the street dog Yakko. Will they find puppy love?
1. Chapter 1

In a fancy little home on Christmas eve, Dr. ScratchnSniff should his love for Hello Nurse by getting her a dog.

Hello Nurse: She's so minnie. I know, we'll call her Minerva.

Dr. SnS: What a pretty name for such a pretty dog.

Minerva grew to be Hello Nurse and Dr. SnS's favorite.

Although, sometimes she would do things she wasn't supose to.

Minerva: Yipe, yipe!

Dr. SnS: no Minerva, you are not aloud to go on the bed. The basket is where you sleep.

So poor little minerva yiped all night.

But, she finally did it so much, Hello Nurse picked her up and put her at the foot of the bed.

After a year, Minerva was the size of dalmation and ready for her new color.

It was red, white, and blue.

Minerva: Copper, Skrappy, look at the brandnew color I just got.

Copper: Well, isn't that sharp?

Skrappy: You're growing up to be a real lady.

Minerva: Well thank you.

Copper: I heard you were going to a dog show this weekend.

Minerva: Thank you, again, for remembering.

Meanwhile, Yakko was wakeing up under a carrier truck.

Yakko: I think I'll ask for some breakfast.

He scratched the door of a deli and soon there was a bowl of water on the ground followed by kibble bits.

Yakko: I think I'll go explor' in.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva: Oh, Copper! The show is tomorrow and I'm in a panic!

Copper: Relax, besides, you're the only reasonable choice.

Minerva: Oh, I hope you're right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralph is chasing Yakko with a big net.

Ralph: Come back here you stupid dog!

Yakko: Not on your life.

Yakko pushes a trash can down that rolls toward Ralph. After that Yakko jumps into the highway.

Yakko: See ya later fat guy!

Ralph: Well, you'll never make it across there.

Ralph turns around and sees Yakko has already walken down the sidewalk of the highway.

Yakko: Humans are such idiots.

Cat: Not all of them.

Yakko: Diana?

Diana: That's right.

Yakko: Heard you married Newt.

Diana: I did but my point before is that humans love us cats and dogs. HAve you even heard of Rescue Centers?

Yakko: Well, I do hate capitivety and being locked in little cages...besides you don't know how many times I was in those.

Diana: Forget you. You'll only THINK about the needs of animals.

Diana leaves.

* * *

Minerva: I can calm down now. I'm so pretty and purebreed the others don't stand a chance. I mean, I'm so good at sport, running than jumping through hopes, heck I can even do gymnastics.

It was night and Minerva was looking out the window.

Skrappy: Is everything Ok?

Minerva: I hope so.

Skrappy: Well, don't feel nervous. Copper and I will be watching it on live telivision. We'll cheer you on.

Minerva: You mean you're not coming!

Skrappy: Sorry, if we're not in the show, we just can't come.

With that Skrappy left. Minerva was now really nervouse about the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and Minerva brought her leash and color to Dr. SnS and Hello Nurse.

Hello Nurse: What a good girl. Are you ready for today?

Minerva: Yipe yipe!

As they got ready to go in the car, Copper and Skrappy gave a dog gone good luck wink to their precious friend.

C+S: Good luck Minnie!

Minerva: That's all I need, and me.

From Burbank to Massachusets in the little buggy they drove it would take almost a day. Technical, the show was on Sunday since they left on Friday after noon.

* * *

Yakko was walking down the little town as the stars were just coming to show off.

Yakko: Stupid Diana, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

All of a sudden Yakko's green scarf got got to a very tricky branch.

Yakko: Ughh, get off! I already have enough problems!

* * *

Actually, Minerva's care went in the same direction. Her car got really bumpy than ran over another tire. the trunk opened and Minerva plopped out of the car wihtout Hello Nurse or Dr. SnS knowing.

Minerva: Oh no this is not happening! Just when I gave all my hope I'm so depressed.

Yakko: Heyt girl! Can ya help me out a bit? Seems like my scarf got caught to some stupid branch.

Minerva: Don't tug on it! I'll beright there.

Minerva runs over to Yakko and bights the branch off than Yakko is free.

Yakko: Where'de you come from? I'v never seen you.

Minerva: Actually, I was on my way to a dog show and than before I knew it I was out of my car.

Yakko: hahaha.

Minerva: What's so funny?

Yakko: You had a family?

Minerva: What's wrong with that? Hmph, as soon as I thought you were a pretty nice guy!

Than Yakko remembered what Diana said.

Yakko: But I am! Give me one more chance. I-I'll make it up to you by getting you to the dog show.

Minerva: It's this Sunday.

Yakko: Oh snap!

Minerva: What's wrong now?

Yakko: Honestly, I don't think we'll make it there, pooch.

Minerva: What'd you just call me?

Yakko: God, will you ever stop asking questions, I called you "pooch" I say that to any pretty girl I run into and none of them were prettier than you.

Minerva: Well, thank you. So what's your name?

Yakko: Here we go with the questions: Mine's Yakko, The Yakko. Greatest Street Dog ever lived.

Minerva: Minerva, beautifulest dog who ever lived. That was a girl any way. Since we're in New Mexico can we start heading to my house?

Yakko: Sure, if you're willing to make a few stops.

Minerva: oooh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yakko: I never had this feeling before, you give me shakes and shivers I can't ignore and I see that there's more now than just, being free._**

**_Minerva: I never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of you first and of myself last and how hapy I want youto be._**

**_Yakko: It's crazy someone in my life just might be loving me. I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

**_Minerva: It's amazing something in my life, is better than a dream. I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

**_Yakko: You make me warm and happy inside._**

**_Minerva: You laugh and I get giggly and wandrey eyed._**

**_Both: All these feeling, that we have, have us asking._**

**_Minerva: Can this be love?_**

**_Yakko: Can this be love?_**

**_Minerva: It's crazy..._**

**_Both: I could hardly speak, whenever you said, "hi"._**

**_Minerva: I didn't know that I could feel._**

**_Yakko: I never dreamed that I could feel._**

**_Both: I...didn't know that I could feel this...way..._**

Minerva: You're so cool.

Yakko: No you're cool.

Minerva: You're cooler.

Yakko: Well, you're coolEST.

Minerva: Thank you.

Both: hehahaha.

Minerva: But, Yakko how do you know what way back home?

Yakko: Oh, I'v been places and I'v seen you in the yard.

Minerva: Ok Mr. Smarty Pants here's a little quiz. What color is my house?

Yakko: Pink and white.

Minerva: What is the name of my girl owner.

Yakko: Hello Nurse.

Minerva: And what are the species of the two dogs that live with me?

Yakko: Hound and Chawowa.

Minerva: Very good. I like a man with good smarts.

Yakko stopped and looked up.

Yakko: Well, do you like a guy with a net!

Yakko ran almost leaving Minerva left back. He looked behind and...Minerva was captured!

Yakko: WHAT OF BOYFRIEND AM I?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: Hey, acosta. Before I continue the next chapter, Yakko wants to tell you something.

Yakko: I'm definetly going to rescue her! I promised I would help her get back home and that's exactly what I'll do! That big fatso is going down!

* * *

Yakko was completely in shock. How was he gonna save poor Minerva from the terrible hound. He ran as quickly as he can back to Minerva's house (wow, you just thought of that now?).

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva was dropped in a big cagenext toa cellar with a cat and two dogs.

Minerva: Where am I! Where's "The Yakko"!

Rita: The Yakko huh? Well, let me tell you a little something about him. Yeah, he may be a little to street-wise, a smart alek, a Know it all, a troubly maker, whatever. But he's the Yakko.

_**He's a Yakko,  
But I love him.  
Breaks a new heart,  
Ev'ry day.  
He's a Yakko,  
They adore him.  
And I only hope  
He'll stay that way.  
He's a Yakko,He's a hound dog!  
He's a hereo!  
He's all rad!  
He's a Yakko,  
But I love him .  
Yes, and even though he has it pretty bad.  
You can never tell  
When he'll show up.  
He gives you  
Plenty of trouble. Or more than that.  
I guess he's just a  
No 'count pup,  
But I wish that he  
whould double always.  
He's a Yakko,  
He'll roll over.  
And there's nothing  
More I'd rathere say.  
If he's a Yakko,  
He has a good heart!  
And I wish that I  
Could travel his way. (say three times)**_

Minerva: He's all that?

Rita: You better believe it honey. And alot more. But if you're his love one you better watch out!

Minerva: Why?

Rita: Because if you turn away from him... he'll rip your throat out!

Minerva: Yakko would never do that to me!

Rita: Oh honey you don't know the real world. You justdon't know regular street dogs do you?

Minerva: I always lived at home.

Rita: hey boys, this girl has a home!

Runt and Newt: HAHAHAHAHA

Newt: Very, funny darling. But, if you were telling the truth, were's your color.

Minerva looked down and saw her color was gone.

Minerva: But I have a home!

* * *

Yakko had now reached Minerva's house. Panting and all.

Yakko: Guys, I know you two know Minerva!

Copper: Yeah, and you ain't getting anything out of her.

Yakko: You don't understand---

Skrappy: I understand you street hounds so off!

Yakko: But Minerva's in the pound!

Copper and Skrappy seemed to jump.

Copper: What of you done to her!

Yakko: I didn't do anything. The dog catcher got her!

Skrappy: Oh snap we need to go!

Yakko, Copper, and Skrappy ran to go save Minerva.

Disclimer: Will Yakko, Copper, and Skrappy save their friend? Or end up in the pound as well?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclimer: I have to admit, I forgot exactly how the saving part went. And also, where ever I put Rita in the other chapter, I meant Diana.

At the pound Minerva was feeling dread.

Diana: There goes another one.

Minerva: Another what?

Diana: When there's one more hound, there's one less.

Minerva: That's terrible!

Diana: Yeah but it's real.

* * *

Yakko: Oh, how to you get inside?

Copper: Sonny, I don't have a clue.

Skrappy: I can dig under the gate!

Yakko: That's a great idea! Wait, but can you make it the size to fit Copper and I through?

Skrappy: Are you doubting the great Skrappy Doo! I can do it!

C+Y: What a relief.

* * *

Minerva: Will all of us find homes?

Runt: Chances are pretty slim. Definetly, pretty slim.

Minerva: I wanna get out of here (HOWL)!

Diana: Oh, stop that blasted howling!

Minerva, Diana, Runt, and Newt turned to the door seeing that it was opening. It opened a little and than stop. Out of no- where, Yakko poked his hed through the door.

Minerva: Yakko, you're back!

Yakko: Not without your friends' help I wouldn't be.

Newt: Traitor...

Minerva: Now get me out!

Yakko: Hold on. Newt, I am no traitor! You deserve to be in this pound! So pipe your yap unlike I never do!

Yakko went up to Minerva's cage and opened the lock.

Yakko: Now, let's get you home.

But before the dou could leave, the dog catcher got in there way.

Ralph: Got 'cha this time!

Yakko: MINERVA RUN!

While Minerva started running...Yakko had already got caught.

Disclimer: Confusing a little bit but oh well. What will become of 'The' Yakko. Will Minerva find her people and tell them that he's in there? Or will 'The' Yakko be the next one to go?


	7. Chapter 7

Yakko was soon thrown in the cage. Than, Ralph turned and looked around smiling.

Ralph: It's the end of the line for you.

But when he looked behind him, he saw...Copper and Skrappy.

Ralph: uh oh, duh...nice doggies.

Copper: Go.

Soon, Skrappy started tackling Ralph while Copper helped rescueing Yakko.

Copper: Hurry, Minnie's waiting for you outside, let's move.

Skrappy: WAIT FOR ME!

* * *

Minerva: You made it!

Yakko: I sure did. But I couldn't have done it without Copper and Skrappy, my two buds.

**_I never had this feeling before. You give me shakes and shivers I can't ingore andI see that, there's more now than just, being free._**

**_Minerva: I never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of you first and of everyone last. But you don't know how happy I want you too be._**

**_Copper: It's amazing, two loved ones have found, the secret of harmony. _**

**_Skrappy: I didn't know that things could happen this way._**

**_Yakko: It's crazy, a true girl in mylife, is actually loving me, I didn't know that I could feel this way. Cause, you make me warm and joyfilled inside._**

**_Minerva: Your talk as just as clever as stars in the sky!_**

**_Both: All these feelings I have, have me asking._**

**_Minerva: Is this true done?_**

**_Yakko: Is this true done?_**

**_Minerva: It's crazy..._**

**_Both: I could almost cry, whenever you'd say bye._**

**_Yakko: I didn't know that this would be..._**

**_Minerva: We'll make a loving family._**

**_Both: We'll talk each other forever this...way..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Nurse and Dr. ScratchnSniff were at home now.

Hello Nurse: Did you call the neighbors, newspaper, and pound!

SnS: I did but nobody knows.

Hello Nurse: My poor baby!

Dr. Scratchansniff heard knocking at the door.

SnS: Zeah? I vill ve right vere. Vhello?

Hello Nurse: OMG!

There, the two Yakko and Minerva standed side by side and Yakko had a rose in his mouth dropping it on the porch.

Hello Nurse started maulling Minerva and soon Yakko decided to go but Sr. Scratchansniff stopped him.

SnS: Did you help Minerva get back here?

Yakko wagged his tail and barked happily.

Hello Nurse: Than welcome to the family, yacko.

Yakko: I love you.

Minerva: I ruff you!

Copper: They go good together don't they?

Skrappy: Yeah? But what about the next generation!


End file.
